The Blue Lotus
by Lunar69
Summary: love is the last thing ren thinks she'll find in her new home in konoha. kakashi on the other hand knows just the perfect match for his adorable friend.
1. Prologue

I do not own naruto or anything affiliated with it.

 ** _The Blue Lotus_**

In the land of iron, snow blew violently whipping and lashing at the two samurai training as they did every day. Their skin long used to the harsh cold. One dashed toward the other intent on getting the upper hand once and for all only to be fooled by a substitution jutsu. "Aghh" she growled frustrated that she could so easily be tricked.

Looking around she tried to sense any movement or chakra fluctuations nearby. But of course her mother would never go easy on her using every trick she had up her sleeves. Sheathing her blade and taking a deep breath she gathered her chakra to her fist and punched as hard as she could into the earth. It rocked and split apart forcing the older woman out of hiding.

Feeling triumphant the girl smirked knowing that her mother was not expecting that she quickly pulled out her blade and lunged into the woman. A puff of smoke is not what she was expecting and before she could turn around a dagger was pointed at her throat.

"And that's how the game is won. Remember Ren it's not with brute strength that will help you achieve victory, but having an unyielding strength of the mind. For that is why I named you Ren. The lotus is your namesake and I hope you apply it in life."

The woman pulled away looking fondly at her 18 year old daughter. She was about the size of a preteen, though her features looked more womanly despite her small stature. The poor thing stopped growing when she turned 12 but she was strong and resilient just like her father.

Soon she was going to have to make a choice to stay here in the land of iron or leave to her mother's old homeland konaha. Her illness didn't give her much time to tell her little Ren about her past and she wanted to make her strong, but for now she would train her daughter and when she went to bed for the night a letter would have to be written to the Hokage.

She knew Ren would probably go to konoha. The girl was too much like her aunt. Wicked temper, tremendous strength, a fantastic healer, and easily distracted by some kind of vice. Thank God Ren's addiction had been books rather than gambling or liquor. She had not been meant for the cold harsh reserved life of a samurai. She was just too rambunctious.

She knew the time would come soon, and hopefully her child would be able to find happiness somewhere on this hectic path she had to take.

 _Two months later_

Ren stopped just a few short yards from the gates of her mother's village. It looked gigantic compared to the small community she was from. A mixture of civilians and shinobi combed through the streets going about their business not paying any kind of attention to the girl staring in wonder. This was where her mother was born.

Thinking of her now she sighed, sad she wasn't with her, angry she kept her life a secret for so long, but understanding her reasons. She had been undercover though she fell in love over the years she played her part. The hokage was doing a very gracious favor by accepting the daughter of a missing-nin into the village. She knew most likely the elders would keep a close eye on her.

Finally gathering the nerve to step through the gates she approached the two guards nearly tripping over her own feet thankfully strong hands caught her shoulders. "Thank you, I apologize I'm not used to this terrain yet." Blushing, she looked away embarrassed by her clumsiness.

"Not to worry little lady it's all in a days work for the honorable beast of konaha!" The man shouted and just as fast as he appeared he vanished before she could get a good look at him.

Finally getting to the guards she explained that she was to meet with the hokage. They had been expecting her but she was 2 days early. Scrambling they hurriedly escorted her to his office. As she was shuffled in she was greeted by an elderly man, not really suitable for the main seat of power in her opinion.

She walked forward stopping in front of a grand desk stacked with paperwork. She didn't envy the poor man. She knelt before him, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity Hokage-sama. I hope you will allow me to serve you and the village so long as I live." Looking down waiting for a stern response Ren didn't expect the raspy chuckle she received.

"If you keep acting like the samurai that you were raised by you're not going to blend in too well living in this village. Get up be confident, loosen up, you're in your new home."

She stood up, confused looking at the old man smiling at her. How was she accepted so easily, "I beg your pardon Hokage-sama, I don't understand aren't I the offspring of a missing-nin? Don't I have to be watched?"

"Don't be silly child." Laughing Sarutobe walked to the girl clasping her shoulders, "Tsunade and Mai were like my own daughters. They found their own paths and would be accepted back into the village in a heartbeat. Sadly I have lost a daughter but gained a granddaughter."

Turning her towards the window he let her take in the sight of what she would forever call home, "Now once we get your information filed we'll show you your apartment and workplace."

"Workplace Hokage-sama? Won't you be using my skills in missions?"

"Of course you will but I also need you to guard an underground library. It holds many of the villages records and we need someone powerful but discreet. No one would believe a new face would be guarding such important documents.

"Above it will be a shop you can make into whatever you wish, though that'll just be a cover. Can you do this for me Senju-san?"

Smiling, knowing just what kind of store she intended to run. Finally a place she didn't have to control her urges, a home she could be comfortable in. Ren bowed, "Of course Hokage-sama. It would be an honor, though my family name's Katana. Katana Ren."


	2. chapter one

Late afternoon just as the sun was beginning to set a very displeased taijutsu master trudged along with his number one rival and best friend Kakashi Hatake. Grumbling on about how he'd rather go around the village on his hands a few hundred times he recalled the event that led him to his current predicament. He really should argue more when Kakashi chooses rock paper scissors as the day's challenge.

Granted this time Kakashi had finally suggested a penalty and that was distracting enough to make him forget that particular game was child's play to Kakashi. But to accompany him to the book store to buy the newest Icha Icha book. Gai glowered at the ground knowing he had been played. Not only was Gai a sore loser when it came to that particular game, but he also couldn't bring himself to understand the allure of such a filthy piece of literature.

Walking together in silence they rounded a corner leading to a small bookshop nestled into a small little pocket of konaha. It seemed so out of the way Gai wondered how such a place could possibly have stayed in business. Though it was perfect for Kakashi, private, small, quiet, and in the window a large poster showcasing Master Jiraiya's latest result of his 'research'. Walking in seemed barely possible as they ducked down into the door lifting their heads Gai assumed that there was probably only around a foot and a half of space between their heads and the ceiling. Taking the place in he saw books upon books stacked up on top of each other, on shelves, everywhere. It had to be the most unorganized place he ever saw. He looked over in confusion towards Kakashi but he walked on ahead seemingly used to the outrageous clutter and lack of space.

The masked man took the lead knowing exactly where to go walking around some bookcases straight to a large oak desk. Behind the desk sat a oversized book held up straight blocking their vision of whoever was behind it. He knew however that was just a cover up, leaning in a bit he cleared his throat trying to get the person's attention.

"Ooh sensei you're writing just gets hotter every time." A light and airy voice chuckled from behind the book.

Gai blushed slightly, instantly knowing just what that large book was hiding. Why did it sound so sexy to him? Kakashi's eye crinkled not hiding his amusement in Gai's discomfort, clearing his throat again louder startling a small girl into throwing both books at near blinding speeds in opposite directions.

"Damn it if you've come to lecture me again you've got another thing coming Shizu-." she stopped, realizing it was thankfully not her aunt's aide coming to chew her out once again for reading her 'romance' novels at work. Her smile grew once she realized just who had made a surprise visit.

Gai's eyes widened taken by surprise at what he was greeted by. She was a petite thing barely five feet maybe, dark wildly curly hair that tumbled over her shoulders. Looking up at them clearly unashamed at being caught, smiling all the while pushing her glasses up a small slightly upturned nose. He swallowed not prepared for the just all around cuteness that this girl was. She looked like a pixie with her delicate features, pouty lips, and amber colored eyes. The deep honey tone of her skin just making her eyes all the more striking. Gai could practically see flowers float around her.

Kakashi coughed attempting to cover up a laugh as he saw his comrade take in the picture that was his closest female friend. He himself was taken with her for a short time. Visiting her as often as he could a little flirting here and there but he quickly realized the only kind of requited feelings they'd share together was in their love of the same reading material. Though all those times they spent together he gained a kind of perspective on what kind of man she should be with.

He remembered fondly of a time he teased her for her love of smutty books. He had called her a pervert, and she responded with saying she preferred to say she was merely being youthful. He had been so surprised to hear that coming from her of all people, no one else other than a certain rambunctious shinobi would say something close to that. If that wasn't a quick reality check of who she was meant for he didn't know what was.

The small girl ran around the desk arms wide and leaping into the much taller man, "Kakashi I knew you'd be coming! But not so soon, the book was just released this morning. You'd think that you could finally find a woman who can seduce you more than these cheesy novels. It's wonderful by the way nearly finished it before some masked weirdo interrupted me."

Without missing a beat Kakashi caught her in his chest smirking under his mask, "Ah but no one compares to you Ren-chan. Only a woman that understands the beauty of Icha Icha is the woman for me. I do wonder though this masked man seems to have no taste if he wandered into this shack."

At that Gai snapped back to attention getting his head together, realizing he had been staring an unusual amount of time at the young girl. What did Kakashi say? The girl he called Ren had to be at the most 18! Right in the prime of her youth, what was Kakashi thinking? What was he himself thinking?!

Noticing his intense accusing gaze Kakashi chuckled, he could only imagine what was going through Gai's head right now. He knew very well that Ren looked much younger than her actual age but why ruin the fun when he could see Gai fumble over the attractive book keeper. Patting Ren's head he turned her around to face the green clad man.

"Ren-chan I'd like to introduce you to a comrade of mine. He's ridiculous but reliable."

Upon facing the much taller man Ren only got an eyeful of muscles. She suppressed The urge to shiver while looking up his large shoulders barely hidden by his unzipped flak jacket, up to a rugged face with sculpted cheekbones and ridiculously thick eyebrows. She always had a weakness for large muscular men, though none would give her the time of day due to her far too young appearance.

Smiling politely she held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Katana Ren Konoha's resident bookworm. Sorry for the rude welcome I thought it was lady Shizune coming to scold me about my reading."

Reaching out towards her Gai smiled giving her a thumbs up and took her hand giving it a slow firm shake, "Pleasure to meet you Katana-san. I am Konoha's green beast Maito Gai. I must say it's wonderful seeing my rival having some kind of social interaction, especially with such a lovely young flower. Do you work part time here to help your parents?"

At that Ren's face heated up and she glared up at Gai snatching her hand away. He flinched not knowing what he said wrong. Kakashi pretending to be distracted watched their interaction knowing full well Ren's issue with everyone assuming she was just a teen. Feeling bad for his friend he decided to intervene.

"Oh come now Ren-chan. Gai didn't know that you're 25. Must you always be so sensitive?"

At that revelation Gai's eyes bulged in disbelief, she was only slightly larger than his students. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders. How could this small girl be only 2 years apart from them? Looking back down to her she stood arms crossed looking up at him daring him to even suggest Kakashi was joking. Swallowing the lump in his throat he quickly bowed apologizing profusely.

"I am so greatly sorry my lady! I didn't mean any offense. I must rectify this immediately!"

"No Maito-san there's no need-" he cut her off continuing on rambling off different punishments he found suitable for his error, "I can do 300 sumo squats with one ton strapped to my back! No! I must do 400 press-ups at the top of hokage mountain!"

With that he turned around and ran out of the building before she could even blink, loose papers flying every which way from the force of his speed and power. Ren looked over at her masked friend seeing him smile after the eccentric man suddenly feeling suspicious.

"And what has you in such a good mood Hatake? Anything you care to tell me since you never bring company with you to further your collection of dirty novels."

Jumping slightly forgetting she's as sharp as any ninja out there perhaps more, quickly controlling himself he shrugged, "I was merely trying to help Gai out of his outrageous conditions he sets himself up with whenever he challenges me, but seeing that you can't keep that short fuse of yours under control he's gone off and will probably collapse and pass out in the cold night before he's completed his quest to make amends with you."

Sighing heavily and pulling out the new book from what seemed like nowhere, he muttered his goodbyes asking her to put the cost of the book on his tab leaving Ren with all her books and all her guilt for her irrational behavior.

He couldn't be telling the truth. There's no way that man would really run up the mountain and do 400 press-ups. That's just insane, but he was a shinobi, and he was friends with Kakashi one of konaha's most known for pushing past their limits.

She couldn't make any sense of it as she picked out a book to bring with her to read as she walked home. Grabbing her keys and locking up she felt the wind blow almost pushing her small body back into the door. It really was chilly not that it bothered her, she was used to much colder climates. It just wouldn't do for one of her closest friend's comrade to catch cold just over a silly misunderstanding. Knowing what she was going to do she tried to remember how to apply chakra to just the bottoms of her feet as she ran towards the closest tea shop.

Sweat dripped down Gai's face leaving freezing streaks behind. It had been a lovely sunny spring day, but just a little over 2 hours after sunset it became unforgivingly cold and the Strong gusts of wind a top hokage mountain didn't help. Still he needed to keep his promise after insulting the lovely flower Ren. Why she was angry he had no idea. Gai thought that women liked to be called young, granted he assumed she was basically at student status. He would definitely have make amends for his carelessness.

Reaching his goal Gai braced his muscles and lunged himself back onto his feet. Smiling having just completed his penance he stretched out popping his joints while letting out a satisfied groan. A small intake of breath had him spin around palms ready to strike searching for who could've possibly snuck up on him.

The last thing he expected was for no one to be there that is until he looked down. That small woman standing before him with a tea thermos in hand. She looked all too innocent with her wide eyes and unmistakable blush gracing her entire face.

How did he not sense her? Looking her over he noticed she only wore a simple sweater and some leggings, clearly not enough layers for the top of a mountain. What in the world could she have been thinking? Could it be she didn't think he'd actually keep his word?

Unbeknownst to him she had been watching him just as he was at his last few reps. Maybe she had read one too many romance novels and it was getting to her but watching him slowly work his body in a way that should be impossible for a normal man had her imaging other things he could possibly do with that body. Realizing the direction of her thoughts she whipped her head to the side desperately wishing she hadn't listened to kakashi, she was so worried that he really would have collapsed she rushed up the mountain as fast as she could only to find a remarkably fit man putting on a show she felt she should've paid for.

Looking down in shame she held out the thermos still warm with tea. "I'm sorry for making you feel as though you had something to apologize for. It's my own insecurities that are the problem, and I have a temper I've yet to learn to contain."

He watched her bemused by her groveling, it was rare to find a woman who admitted her own weaknesses so readily. Chuckling, he walked over and placed his hands on his hips, "Katana-san , there- oof!" She cut him off abruptly, shoving the thermos into his chest.

After another mumbled apology she rushed off into the night leaving Gai to wonder over the woman. Adorable she may be but there was strength coming from those tiny arms when she forced the tea onto him. And how on earth did she get up the mountain, surely she was a civilian. He knew every shinobi in the village and she wasn't one of them. He definitely would have remembered her.

Looking down he noticed a book, assuming it was probably dropped by the enigma of a woman he picked it up. Looking it over his face grew hotter as he blushed furiously realizing that this book was what all the women in konaha were reading. Something or other about a dom/sub relationship. How could she just read something like that in public, she could possibly be worse than Kakashi.

He would return it in a day or two. He couldn't look her in the eyes so soon after seeing what she was probably planning on reading that night. Hopefully she wouldn't miss it too much. He should just have Kakashi do it for him but damn it he wanted to see her again, something about her tugged at him and he was determined to find out what it was.


	3. chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Finally making it home Ren was breathless. Running up and down a mountain was a lot of work even if she did train every night. Unlocking the door she walked into the dark apartment. She walked around and turned on the lights her place much like her shop had books scattered around everywhere; but she had a specific book in mind that she wanted to read tonight.

She reached into her knapsack and couldn't find it. She rummaged some more as if she could find a secret compartment hiding her prized reading material. She finally gotten her hands on it after it sold out the first 2 days at her shop and the first few chapters had her wondering what it would be like to be with a man that way. Not that she was a virgin but it wasn't even worth mentioning it was so bad and awkward.

Hopefully she just forgot it while she got the tea. She couldn't exactly feel off put about it either. Not after seeing how a skin tight jumpsuit clung to every muscle on a very exceptional male specimen. Feeling a small discomfort about thinking in such a way especially about a man she quite literally just met she picked up an old favorite deciding that reading about an ex-cop protecting a princess was what she needed to get her mind off the subject.

She can just do her daily routine in the morning before opening the shop and pick the book up on her way to the training grounds, rather than after closing like she normally would. Which meant she'd have to wake up at basically the ass crack of dawn. Scowling out the window she set her alarm, giving herself at least 2 hours to read before bed. After settling in it didn't even take an hour before she fell asleep.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Gai reached the training ground's. A good morning workout was always uplifting and youthful! Especially when his beloved students were on separate missions and he could finally train all out. Though they were exceptionally strong and he lived to train them to the very best they could be and beyond, they weren't remotely close to the level Gai was.

Upon opening the door he heard soft breathy gasps and slapping against wood. Looking over in the direction of the source he almost fell over. The small fairy like girl he'd originally thought was just a teen. How stupid he felt now seeing her completely exposed in skin tight leggings and sports bra, she was definitely a grown woman. For as small as she was she was well endowed.

Her body was unlike so many of the other women he knew in the village. He was able to see what exactly that thin sweater was hiding last night. Her curves were sensual, she was beautifully thick and toned instead of the usual sickly thin and muscular type that was so common for a kunoichi. Sweat slid down her body giving it a light sheen, dripping from her face as she punched and kicked at a training dummy violently.

Looking closer after her he realized she was doing training exercises for kenpo. She was fantastic! The longer he watched the more he itched to see just how strong she really was. If only he could have a training session with her. Deciding for now to give her some space he began his pre-running stretches.

Ren was irritated and just a grump that morning. For one her book wasn't at the tea shop and God knows where else she could've possibly left it. Secondly she just wasn't much of a morning person, well when it came to training in the morning she wasn't. The only times she felt comfortable training was when the temperature was coldest so she could feel almost like she was home. So typically she liked to come late at night after closing her shop; if she ever had to change it up and go in the morning it would always be hours before dawn.

Thankfully the times she would train no one in their right mind would be there so she had control over the thermostat. She could never get used to the warmth of konaha even after living there for seven years, always wearing loose thin clothing as often as possible or just her weighted sports bra with mesh leggings.

Stopping her routine for a moment she sipped her water trying to remember where else she could've left her book. The only other place she had been last night was the top of the Hokage monument. She blushed deeply thinking of the only reason she had to not notice dropping her very mature novel. She really had to get his image out of her head. Was she so desperate for a man she was just projecting those pent up urges onto him?

No. As she chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully she knew he really was an attractive man. Maybe his eyebrows were a bit alarming, but other than that he wasn't the worst thing to look at in the slightest. Not that it made her feel any better. She glared at the ground knowing that he already saw her as a child and knew better than to get ahead of herself. Cursing her childlike size she whipped back to the dummy she went at it with a whole new frustration that had very little to do with her lost book.

As he finished his 200 warmup laps he couldn't help but look over at her. Her form was beautiful, though she seemed a bit wild in her movements as if she were distracted, no angry. He had seen his students train in such a state of mind and that never ended well, hopefully she wouldn't injure herself. Just as the thought struck him he heard the familiar sound of wood splitting and caught the sent of blood in the vicinity.

Thwack! The training dummy crunched inward as she punched accidentally releasing chakra as she hit. Ren winced as some thick splinters had gotten through her wraps and split her knuckles, "Damn it." She muttered under her breath, she really needed to control her temper. She chastised herself as she pulled out her earbuds and rolled them around her walkman.

As she walked to her knapsack to get some bandages she picked up on a presence behind her. Relying purely on instinct she swung herself around, her palm going for the strangers sternum. Right before she could connect the hit a strong hand clamped around her wrist. She quickly forced her shoulder to dislocate and flipped herself to shoot her heel into her assailants face.

She smirked knowing that she had hit them good and hard, smile soon transforming to a face of horror as she realized that who she just equalized was non other than Gai. He flew straight into the wall, tiles crumbling away from the force it was slammed with. All she could think is there's no way a person could live through that! He was kicked with a very heavily weighted shoe.

He groaned lifting himself from the wall. What power! If he took a direct shot he definitely would have been in serious trouble. His arm though, which he used to block at the last moment wasn't as lucky. Lifting his sleeve he saw the instantaneous bruising.

Ren sat in shock thanking the gods he was a jonin and a very exceptional fighter she shakily got up and rushed over to check him over. "I am so sorry Maito-san! You startled me, I thought I was the only one crazy enough to train this early. I'm so happy you're ok."

"Ha! This is nothing Katana-san! I could never accept the title as Konaha's Green Beast if I was put out of commission from a mere broken arm." He tried flexing it as to show her there was nothing to worry over though it wouldn't cooperate with him and just jerked shooting pain up his arm making him wince.

Sighing she sent out her chakra feeling his forearm. He looked her over, swallowing an ever growing lump in his throat as he caught her scent of sweet mint and pine. Her hair was held loosely in a bun with spiraling tendrils of hair spilling from it. It looked so much more provocative than it should have. She was so close he could see drops of her sweat sliding down into her generous cleavage.

He tried to turn away willing himself from his less than gentlemanly thoughts but she had pulled him back thoroughly examining his arm. Gently her fingers probed around and found there was at least 2 spots in his ulna that were broken. He'd have to see her aunt, it's been some time since she's had to do any medical ninjustu on someone other than herself.

"Well Green Beast-san I think we better visit the hospital and get this arm of yours fixed up." Smiling with a wink she walked over to collect her things she leaving him dumbfounded. As she bent over she was nearly hyperventilating. How could she act so carefree with the man that made her punch a training dummy into submission all because her frisky frustrations. She was such and idiot, she felt absolutely juvenile.

Gai followed staring after her in disbelief. Sure he had a poor memory but really he should know who Ren was. Any female with this kind of strength was well worth knowing and he fully intended to know everything. Especially if she's well acquainted with his rival. He looked toward her watching her calculated movements so not to irritate her dislocated shoulder.

They walked in silence while he pondered over her. She was just such an enigma and it was only their third meeting. He wanted to learn more about the petite woman. Obviously she was seasoned in combat. She didn't even hesitate to contort herself unnaturally in order to get her target. He never saw that kind of drive and determination since Lee. Distracted by his thoughts Gai didn't notice the woman charging from inside the hospital towards him fist plowing into his face.

"Didn't I just tell you to take it easy while training? It's the first thing in the morning! How ignorant could you be Gai? I just discharged you from your last training injury." Tsunade screeched over Gai's fallen form.

"But Hokage-sama how did you?"

"Why else would you wander over here if it wasn't to get a medical-nin to fix you up just so you can run off and overwork yourself all over again?!"

Ren watched as her aunt grabbed Gai by his collar shaking him violently. Such a hothead, not that she could say anything but she would never admit it. That couldn't be good for his arm. Taking matters into her own hands she clasped a hand over her aunt's shoulder.

"Hokage-sama can't you see he's in need of treatment, or have you been away from the medical field so long you forgot how to treat a patient?"

Tsunade stopped and zeroed in on his arm. "Gai how on earth did you do this to your arm? It's broken in tw- no three separate places. What kind of training could you possibly have-"

She was cut off feeling a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw her adorable niece grimacing up at her.

"I broke his arm Hokage-sama. He caught me off guard and I acted without a second thought." Ren looked towards the ground shamefully, knowing full well she should have shown more self restraint. Her aunt on the other hand never looked more amused.

"Ha! Of course it was you, you brute! Most would think you were my daughter and not that monk like sister of mine."

"S-sister? Hokage-sama you're-" Before he could get another word out he was dragged by the collar into a room for treatment. Tsunade sat him down green enveloping her hand as she set his bones back in place, "I trust you can take care of your own arm Ren?"

"Obviously." She said through clenched teeth as she popped the joint back into its socket. Dislocated shoulders were always a pain but nothing to worry over, "I just forgot about it because I was worried over the injury I caused Maito-san."

Humming in understanding Tsunade looked at the man whose arm was nearly finished. He was being uncharacteristically patient and quiet. Had her niece hit him in the head as well? She studied him, and he looked fascinated, like he was trying to solve a great puzzle. Oh this was too good. Her niece needed something in her life other than all those books she surrounds herself with. She needed some excitement romantically finally.

Gai watched Ren closely trying to find a resemblance between the two. He and Lee had more likeliness between them than the two women. The Hokage did indeed imply that the girl was her sister's daughter. He most definitely should have known Ren if she was related to the Hokage. At the very least he should have seen her around. Feeling like he was getting nowhere he decided to let it go for now.

Ren was relieved her aunt had everything under control. God only knows what would've happened if she tried to heal him. She really had to start practicing again. Seeing that he was alright she made to leave.

"And where do you think you're going? You can't think it's ok to injure a man and run off? Why not take him for tea as an apology?"

Turning slowly confused she tilted her head to the side in a way that one couldn't help but find endearing.

"I'm sorry, I would but I'm filthy and I don't think that's good company for tea."

"Oh I'm sure you can clean up before meeting up. Go home take a shower and I'll have Gai meet you at Sakurai."

Tsunade all but shoved the girl out the room and when she felt it was safe she rounded on Gai. "Now listen Gai I have a very important mission for you. That girl has no life. All she does is read and train."

She looked at him, he looked confused and none too motivated. She decided to take a different approach. She turned away allowing tears to form, "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried. She's my niece and I'm scared that her precious youth is being wasted away. You know that poor thing had to grow up way too fast never knowing what it was to let go and really be youthful."

She had his attention now. Barely hiding her smirk she watched his face go from shocked to pure determination. He shot up full of energy giving her his signature thumbs up and sparkling smile.

"Not to worry Lady Hokage I'll help your dear niece! If it's youthfulness she's lost you can count on me to help her!"

He vanished with a goal set promising himself if he couldn't help the girl he'd do 1000 laps around Konoha on his hands.


End file.
